


curiosity kills the cat

by glitter_in_the_gutter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cultists, M/M, black magic, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_in_the_gutter/pseuds/glitter_in_the_gutter
Summary: More than anything else, Lilith wants a baby. For her fertility rituals she sends out Jace, who is under her spell, to hunt down possible candidates. When Alec is trying to figure out on his own what's wrong with Jace, he is getting in the line of fire.-Warning: it could get violent in the future.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my first language isn't English. Enjoy anyway!

Jace fall onto his bed, he didn't even bother to get rid of his leather jacket or his shoes. The night started off with him spending hours at the training room, but when Alec entered and asked if they would practice some moves together, he came up with a lame excuse and almost fled the institute. Jace was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Because sleeping meant dreaming, and dreaming meant...   
"Where are you, my golden boy?"   
The soft whisper gave him a jump and he realized that he almost fall asleep. Shit! He needed to focus, he needed a distraction. After walking around for a few hours, fighting off the sleep he finally came across some demon activity. It was not a problem for him to hunt them down and slay them with his seraph blade. He rolled over and tried to get rid of his shoes, wishing silently for some coffee, when suddenly she was standing next to his bed.  
"No, please no" Jace realized he was sleeping and that he wouldn't wake up easily, not before her magic would fade away.  
"Finally, i got you! 1329 Bell Street, John Bishop is the name. " Lilith was now so close to him that he could feel her breathe on his face. She was brushing back his blonde hair and gave him a look that was probably supposed to be seductive. And it would have been if he hadn't seen it first hand what she could do with men. She was a monster, but then he remembered that he transformed into this thing with claws and wings to collect all those men for her, that he was a monster too. His eyes got teary and he shook his head.  
"Let me go, i don't want to be a part of it anymore." He knew it has no purpose.  
"You are mine until i say otherwise and now go, bring me John Bishop and meet me at the church for the ritual. Ane be quick, the sun will go up soon and you don't want anyone to see you?" The smile she gave him made him shudder.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec didn't know when it was the last time he went early to bed and actually could sleep for more than 5 hours, he had way too much paper work to do. So it was kind of a ritual that after a few hours he needed to go for a little walk to stretch his legs and to relax his eyes from too much staring on a white monitor. Also he enjoyed the late night walks through the institutes corridors because it meant no other Shadowhunters and no other Shadowhunters meant no small talk. That's why he found it so odd when instead of empty corridors he saw his parabatai almost sneaking in the direction of the institutes exit. Jace couldn't go out for a mission, he clearly would have told Izzy or him if something was up? But on the other hand, he was behaving really weird latley and wouldn't talk to Alec about anything. But Alec felt it: something was wrong. The parabatai feeling wasn't as intense as it was before. Like a dark mist who clouded the feelings but left him unease. Almost unwittingly he slowly followed the blonde Shadowhunter. Even most of the lights were out at night, Alec could see that Jace looked tired and somehow beaten and feeble, almost like a puppet. That state he was in was probably the reason why he didn't noticed that Alec was following him.

He still looked good though. Really good.

Alec scolded himself for checking him out, now was not the time to think about that. When Jace was outside the institute and used his glamour rune, Alec hesitated one last time. He shouldn't follow him, he probably just had a late date or a bootie call or something like this. He bit his lips and shook his head. No, something was wrong, he had to find out what it was. Even if that meant that Jace would get mad at him. 

Bell Street was a small street far from the city. The few houses were small and everything was quiet during this time of the night. When Jace arrived he immediately felt Liliths magic and a little tingle went through his body.

"Fuck no" He whispered and grit his teeth. Instead of his hands there were suddenly claws and he felt wings coming out of his back. He suppressed a scream, even when the change hurt like hell. Was this how werewolfs felt everytime they changed? "I don't wanna do this, I don't wanna do this, make it stop, make it stop" he repeated like a mantra. In the end his mind went black and the monster took control like it did now a few times before.

Alec was more than confused when he saw the quiet street ahead of him. But why would the tracking go wrong, this had to be the location? He looked to the small house in front of him and couldn't figure out what Jace was possible doing here. There was no light and no sound, so there was obviously no party or anything else going on. But suddenly there was a sound. A loud crash and with that sound the window on the top broke and some sort of demon who hold a man in his claws flew out the window and into the sky.   
"What the fuck?" Alec never saw a creature like this and intuitively he got his bow and aimed at the creature. It was dark but there was a full moon and even with the creatures fast moves he tried to focus on the wings. The first arrow missed and Alec whispered a curse into the night but the second arrow hit the left wing of the creature. And the creature began to struggle and felt towards the ground. Time to end the life of this demon once and for all. Alec took his third arrow and aimed right at the heart of the creature.

Jace blinked. Where was he? But before he could think any further he realized that he was falling. Rapidly. And right beside him, there was another man. Also falling. And then something hit him. Right into his heart. The pain was unbearable and he couldn't breathe. When he looked to the ground he saw Alec with his bow.

Alec? How ironic. The one person and reason to hold onto life was now the person who ended his.

When Jace hit the ground with an arrow in his heart, Alec couldn't move. What happened? And how did this happen? His legs got weak and he had to squat down. His hands began to shake and he had to drop his bow. "What did i do?" Tears were running through his face. His parabatai bond hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

"Oh..." He heard a voice from a woman like it was far away but he knew she was right behind him. "Another Shadowhunter, that's what i call being lucky."  
Alec wanted to touch Jace, wanted to shake him but he was too paralyzed. He didn't even realized when the woman who spoke slowly circled him. "Was he someone close to you, hm? You seem shaken!"  
"W...who are you? Wh...what just happened?" He wiped away the tears. She was now very close and Alec felt more than uncomfortable. He saw that she was checking him out from head to food.  
With a deep breathe, she touched his hair. "How handsome you are. And i see, you never slept with a woman, did you?"  
Alec's eyes went wide, what had this to do with anything? He pulled back and went to Jace. Thank the angel, there was a small sign of breathing.  
"He is alive!" With shaky hands he searched for his stele.  
"Barely. But do not fear, i'm a warlock, i can heal him in no time. For a price of course."  
Alec looked at her, a little hope in his eyes. Warlocks were good healers, yes Jace could make it. Everything would be fine! "Anything!"  
"You will come with me. And take his place."  
"His place?"  
"He got me a few guys for a ritual i need to do, but i think i just found the right guy, so his job is done."  
She smiled at him: "Do we have a deal?"  
Alec looked at Jace. His face beautiful as ever, but full of pain. Even before the vague explanation he had made up his mind. There was no choice anyway. A life without Jace was no life at all.  
"Deal, but... you have to heal him as well." He pointed at the man who lay just slightly away from Jace.  
Lilith smiled: "Sure, my dear."


End file.
